Just another mission
by fawn26
Summary: Team seven get a new mission. This mission seems simple. Just visit some people in the hospitals. No problems. But what happens when the meet rose. A girls who's past is as mysterious as her present. What are they to do now. Well fluff of course lots of fluff. You pick pairings
1. Chapter 1

Team seven along with a bored kakashi walked into the hokages office to get there latest task they had just came back from wave country and in truth just wanted a break.

"ahh team seven lets see what i have for ...you will be visiting patients in the hospital"the hokage informed them.

"What the h-"naruto start only to be shut up by the hand of a certain pink team mate. "We will take it" sakura replied.

"Verry well get started" the hokage told them.

on the way to the hospital naruto complained non stop about how pointless this would be while both sasuke and sakura stayed quiet. kakashi lead way reading his every present ich icha paradise book.

" dont these people have anything better to do"naruto winned as they entered the hospitals doors.

"Oh you must be the people the hokage sent."the nurse at the front desl said."so who shall you be visiting there mrs ly shes broke her hip or maybe mrs sanders she just got over a nast illness?"

"Do you have anyone whos not a hag"naruto aksed. a loud thonk was heard as sakuras fist connected with the side of narutos face.

"dont mind naruto hes just and idiot."sakura laughed hastily

The nurse checked herfiles and looked up and with a moment of pause said"well there is rose


	2. Chapter 2

"Well take her"naruto yelled happyily.

For a moment the nurse thought that this wasnt a good idea but than again they were trained shinobi."Okay rember though shes a civilian ands has been sick for a while so dont be ruff."

team seven proceed to walk to the room as they went they noticed the people were geting sicker by the time they reached roses room the had gotten to the section resevered for those that were doomed to die .Slowly they opened the door to see a girl with dark brown hair that went to her waste and pale white was bent over a paper,pencil in hand so deep in though she didnt notice cleared his throat and they all saw her jump and ook at them with scare wide eyes.

"Hello Im kakashi and this is my team naruto the blonde sakura the girl and sasuke the other boy. They will be keeping you company today so why dont you get aquanted while i take care of some buisnes."

"yeah right you just want to read you pervy book"naruto yelled but it was to late the jonnin had already left leaving a trail on turned to the girl who was staring at them with wide eyes wouls be interesting


	3. Chapter 3

"Your visting me"rose had a look of disbelief on her face "do you even know what you singed up for"

"We signed up to visit a patient in the hospital"sakura answered.

"Thats not what i ment."rose abswered.

"She ment do we know why were visiting the patients."sasuke said"where her visiting people who have no family or friends."

"That sounds about right"rose replied eyes downcast"but didnt you notice that on your way down the people were geting keep geting sicker and section your standing in right now is reserved for those with fatal sicknesses. those doomed to die. and theysay i have two three years at most left to live. what does that tell you about me."


	4. Chapter 4

Team seven had a look of shock on there faces. To sakuras and sasukes disbelief naruto recovered first.

"I dont have parents either.I never new them so were the same"naruto said in a suprisingly gentle voice.

" your wrong because i have no one doesnt mean i dont have parents. I do they simply dont want me. see ive been in the hosptial for two years. i have always had a frail body though and my parents wish for me to be a shinobi but that was never possible.i came from a powerful clan and my father was the head so it could have been over looked that i was not able to be a shinobi and i could be kept as long as i would marry a person from an equally powerful clan. but when i was diegnost i lost what little value i had left and they left me. im not even from kohana parents simply wished to erease all evidence of my existence so they sent me to another village to die .theytold me that i was no longer there duaghter and that they never wanted to see me and they havent."rose said her voice throughly emotionless"You know sense ive been up in here your my first visitors


	5. Chapter 5

"You know i dont care if you leave your the first to visit and really for me this is wierd. for you i dont know what is it like to see someone so close to death theve exepted it and can talk about it calmly? It must be quite strange,though your the first to stay this long even the doctors and nurses dont stay here if theres no need. Maybe its because shinobi have faced death before that they can stand talking about it this long be even at that your still so young."rose trolled with no ambition or point in perticular.

"But we are the same rose. You and me we have been all alone. but we could be your friends you dont have to suffer alone."naruto said then taking out a kakuni and plunging it yet again through his hand he said"by this blood i swear that i wont let you suffer alone any longer. Wiether you like it our not im staying"


	6. Chapter 6

"your so..pointless. all of this will go to waste your time spent here forgotten when i you still insist. you insist on comforting one of the dying. one youve known for maybe a new minutes"rose than did something that shock them all she laugh was hallow and raspy it sounded almost like it hurt "you remind me so much of my little brother always jumping in head first without any rim or reason of troubles. i bet on the way here you were complaining nonstop. thats what U always did complain complain but once he started something he just had to see it through. yah look like him to with that blond hair of yours and those blue eyes."rose said at this smiling it was not a happy smile though it was a smile that showed loss and sadness. Even sasuke an Uchiha who new how clans worked could not understand what her clan had done.

"so rose-chan what do you want to do."sakura asked.

"just rose is fine and really i dont been here so long that i nolonger have any care for things"

"why dont you show us you drawing you seemed really focoused was it."sakura asked.

"its just a sketch. i was trying to imagine my sister she was only three when i left but i loved her to pieces. so shed be about five now."rose replied


	7. Chapter 7

"you sound like you miss them your family"sasuke said.

"No not my family just my rest could go to hell for all i care my parents included.I was just a fancy experiment." rose said

"What do you mean experiment"sakura asked.

"Its my clans kekki genki i suppose you see it apears verry all of my siblings have it.i have it but in there eyes i was to weak to use it so they intended to marry me of to a nother clansmen and see if my children had two kekki genki."

"How could your kids have two if one is so rare."sakura asked.

"To put it simplely my clans kekki genki is different from the rest it has nothing to do with eyes its hard to explain maybe some time ill show there plan was to marry me to a clan with a powerful eye kekki genki and see if the ofspring had both.I was to marry an uchiha here actually.I only met him once as head of the clan was reather pleased with the idea of multy kekki genkied ofspring."

"this uchiha what was his name"sasuke asked


	8. Chapter 8

"His name..oh god i forgot..hm it began with an I i know hes three years older than me .I was sentenced to marring him because he was supposidaly a prdogy he was so cold i think that if i married him i would have slit his throat in his sleep."rose said.

"Was his name itachi?"sasuke bit out.

"Yes though i dont know what happened to him. After i ment him i got sicker.i was five at the time so i dont remeber.i was sent here when i was ten so i asume that they called it quits. why i do you know him"rose askd.

"hes my older brother and the murder of the uchiha killed our hole family and left only me alive."sasuke said

"Sorry i never really knew him he sounds like a bastard sometimes its for the best take it from someone whos seen the darker side of worlds safer without em. maybe your clan was differenti cant say. but i can tell you this about mine they dont care for poeple just power. But really i cant say i never knew your me a favor though. ill be gone before i can see this through but before you slice his throat ask him none of my bussiness what you do kill him. but just ask why."rose finished

"Your right it is none of your but i will ask if only for your sake."sasuke said.

" all i will every ask of you."rose said

"unknow kakashi had been lisening in having after he receved a warning from a nurse and had cought all of there talk. but know he needed to see the hokage.


	9. Chapter 9

kakashi sweet droped at the seen before him. It was so hard to believe that just a hour before he had left his team with a girl who was stolic and morbid .

Sasuke and naruto were hog tied in the corner gagged and wearing makeup. both had heavey eyes on the floor sakura was wresling rose tring to put on her make up. both were to bussy to even fealize kakashi was in the room so without a sound he went to do stand next to the boys and watch.

"Come on rose please i already showed you how it works on sasuke and naruto."sakura winned

"fuck no cuz you could get it on the gay lovers dont mean i wearin it. That just reaks stupid." and with that rose glanced around the room and when she notice kakashi standing in the corner she push sakura of and made a mad dash for kakashi.

"Save me crow pinky want to make me into a doll."rose said in a voice laced with horror.


	10. have to do this

hello im sorry for my lack of updates and to say this. though i am not going to update this story i am going to finish it. confused me to. no what i am trying to say is that this story along with any and all others are going to be finished on my acount. due to this sites formatting i find it to dificult to update. but please go to my wattpad to read this. i update wattpad with a chapter every day due to the fact that this i summer and the site has an easy format.

please go to

justOanotherOartist(those things inbetween the words are zero's) on wattpad .com. like i said this story will be updated daily. along with all others


End file.
